


A Certain Kind of Charm

by RavenpuffLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Female Character, Dubious Ethics, Femme Fatale, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffLove/pseuds/RavenpuffLove
Summary: During the Carrow's reign at Hogwarts Ginny has a run-in with Pansy and it doesn't go how she expects it to.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40
Collections: Charms: 2020 Round Two





	A Certain Kind of Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheSlytherinCabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal) in the [DBQ2020Round2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2020Round2) collection. 



> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. The theme for this round of the competition was Charms and my chosen pairing was Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley. 
> 
> Thanks so much to granger_danger for Betaing and improving my fic so much!!!

Ginny could feel the meager contents of her stomach lifting into her throat the longer they walked, the smell of the Ravenclaw first year's blood clinging to each breath until she could taste it, coppery on the back of her tongue. 

She had thought that perhaps the other houses were getting easier treatment than Gryffindor under Snape's reign in the castle, if not Hufflepuff at least Ravenclaw. Everyone knew that Slytherins were barely getting any of the newly introduced punishments. Some of them were even wandering the halls, like the Inquisitorial Squad when Umbridge had been interfering in the castle, handing out punishments of their own.

No sooner had Ginny thought of the roaming snakes than she spotted one rounding the end of a long corridor she had to traverse to get the shaking girl safely back to her common room.

“Bloody hell,” she said under her breath as Pansy Parkinson made a beeline for them. Ginny clutched her wand tightly while trying not to draw attention to it. “Let me do the talking.” 

“Weasley,” Pansy drawled, one eyebrow disappearing completely under the harsh line of her bangs. “I heard a rumor you haven't been to class for three days.” 

“I've been under the weather.”    


“Not likely considering that they did a bedcheck on your house last night looking for you.” 

_ Bloody Hell! _ Ginny thought, taking one last look for any other intruders before whipping her wand hand up to point at the other witch. 

“Unless you'd like her to get hit with a stray hex I suggest we hold the duel until we get her back to her common room,” was Pansy's only response, rolling her eyes towards the girl at Ginny's elbow.

Ginny nodded, half lowering her wand again and tugging on the little Ravenclaw's sleeve again. 

The remaining walk to the base of Ravenclaw tower went by quickly with the sharp rapping of Pansy's shoes ringing through the halls, raising the little hairs on the back of Ginny's neck. They let the girl run up the stairs alone, lingering for a few moments and listening, as if they were both wary of the young Ravenclaw being accosted on her way. Ginny just couldn't figure out why Pansy would care. According to the new school order the older girl was well within her rights to inflict her own punishment on any wayward student in the halls after curfew, or to turn them in to the Headmaster, which certainly would cement her already elevated status. 

Ginny raised her wand to ensure her escape but, instead of drawing her own, Pansy wrapped her slim, manicured fingers around Ginny's wrist and tugged, shocking Ginny as much as a static jinx to the spine. Ginny yanked her arm back with every ounce of the wiry muscle in her arms, breaking free without much effort but feeling the burn of the other girl's nails scraping along the skin of her hand. 

“I'm not trying to turn you in!” Pansy hissed, throwing a panicked look toward the other end of the hallway and pointing to her ear. “Someone's coming!” 

Ginny stiffened. In the silence she could hear the slow, heavy footsteps coming down the hall they'd come from. 

“Come on!” Pansy whispered, tugging harshly on Ginny's sleeve. This time Ginny followed, suspicion still churning in her gut as Pansy led her to an alcove hidden by a tapestry depicting a nude woman climbing out of a well, some kind of whip held in one hand and her face twisted in a scream of rage. Ginny couldn't decide if she liked the tapestry or found it disturbing. “We can wait here. I've done it before — the Carrows don't seem to know this hiding spot.”

“Why are you hiding me?” 

“Instead of what? Turning you over to one of those wretched twins so they can torture you?” Pansy scoffed, examining her nails as she leaned up against the far wall. “If I was going to turn you in it would be to the Headmaster, he's more likely to actually reward us for doing his work for him, and I can't get to his office with that nightmare trailing us. Regardless, I'm not turning you in.” 

“Why not?”

“The Dark Lord wants you. . . Crabbe let it slip the other day in the common room that when he heard you disappeared he was furious. He probably thinks if he tortures you enough Potter will try to come save you. I don't have any interest in him winning this little war and if he thinks you're important that's a good enough reason to keep you from getting caught.” 

“Pansy, you've never missed a chance to bully someone in your entire life.” Ginny didn't buy the altruism for a minute. “Excuse me if I'm having a hard time imagining you suddenly turning into a heroine.” 

“First of all, I'm not a bully,” Pansy snapped, her turned-up nose wrinkling as though she were actually offended as she met Ginny's eyes. “There's a difference between bullying and just not liking someone. I'm rude to Granger because she got on my nerves and Draco never shut up about her. That was a problem for me, seeing as I wanted to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. I'm really not that mean to anyone else." Her voice softened. "My best friend is a fat girl who no one ever stops picking on. I actually sort of hate bullies.” 

“Well, I've got bad news about your future husband,” Ginny needled, unable to leave the hypocrisy alone even for the few minutes they'd be stuck hiding despite the fact the mocking tone of her own voice made her cringe.

“I'm not marrying Draco.” Pansy replied, unaffected by Ginny's antagonism. “We broke up last year when he didn't have the good sense to bring me in on his task from the Dark Lord. I can forgive a lot, but not stupidity.” 

Ginny laughed and the tiny giggle escaped before she could press her palm over her mouth, the sound echoing around their hiding place. 

_ Bloody hell, _ Ginny thought as Pansy's eyes went wide with fear, her jaw clenched tight and her lips settling into an angry line.  _ There goes that friendly chat.  _

They waited, barely even breathing, until the quickening sound of footsteps returning became clear. 

“I'm so sorry,” Ginny whispered, gripping her wand so tight she thought it might actually crack and trying to focus on the perfect inward spiral motion for a Reductor curse. 

“Stay quiet,” Pansy whispered, already halfway out the tapestry. “I'll get rid of Carrow.”

“What? The Carrows are Death Eaters — if it's only one of them maybe we can take them if we both hit them at the same time. I've got a mean bat-bogey hex.” 

“Ginny, I'm certain it's Amycus and trust me.” She cast a glamour over her face, the dark, worried circles disappearing from under her eyes to be replaced by smokey darkness at the lashes, her skin suddenly porcelain smooth and her lips cherry red. “He's a sucker for my charms.”

Ginny couldn't even bring herself to ask what the other girl was going to do. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. Why would Pansy risk herself?

After the bat-bogey hex she'd put on Malfoy at the end of fourth year she figured all the Slytherins knew she was a deft hand at offensive charms. They might not escape unscathed, but between the two of them they'd get away, and Pansy knew she had been hiding away somewhere the Death Eaters at the school couldn't find. 

Why wouldn't Pansy just let her help? 

Pansy slipped out from behind the tapestry just in time to make herself look presentable before the heavy thuds of Carrow's boots rounded the corner. Ginny kept herself quiet, almost holding her breath, and sidled up to the edge of the alcove, so that she could get a glimpse out the edge of the tapestry. 

“Professor Carrow!” Pansy said, her voice saccharine. “I'm glad you turned up because I thought I heard something around the corner near Ravenclaw tower and I'm ready to turn in. Got to get my beauty sleep.”

“You're pretty enough already, Pansy,” Carrow huffed, and Ginny swore she could almost smell his rancid breath. “It's probably just the first year I punished earlier for having a Muggle book tucked in her bag. What d'ya say we find an abandoned classroom instead.”

Ginny couldn't believe what she was happening. He was propositioning Pansy and the sliver revealed by the subtle movements of the tapestry showed the perfect calm of her face breaking into a shy smile, bottom lip catching briefly between her teeth. 

“That sounds wonderful, Professor.” Pansy's voice had gone rough and husky, closer to her normal voice than the simpering tone she'd greeted him with. Ginny watched her lean against the wall, hips canted forward suggestively and a hand coming up to loosen her tie. Carrow slipped into Ginny's field of vision, his leering eyes trained on Pansy's working fingers until she whispered, “ _ Imperio.” _

_ He's a sucker for my charms.  _ Ginny remembered, suddenly having to shove her hand against her mouth to keep her surprised laughter from bursting forth once again. No wonder Pansy hadn't wanted her help, there were some charms too dark even for Ginny. 

“Don't move, Amycus,” Pansy said as she tucked her wand into the pocket of her open robes with her other hand and began to unbutton the shirt of her uniform, returning to her usual pin straight posture. “I'm going fish out my bra and give it to you. You'll slip it in your pocket and then head back to your quarters.” Ginny used her hand to open the tapestry just a smidge more as Pansy's hands worked their way into the open front of her shirt. “Go straight to bed and have yourself a wank. Do it again if you can manage. Vanish the mess afterward and fall directly asleep.” Pansy's fingers fiddled around somewhere between her breasts until whatever clasp she was working sprung, letting her shrug the straps down until she could contort a bit awkwardly and remove one arm from the garment, pulling it out down the other sleeve of her robe. “When you wake up you won't remember any of this. Instead, you'll remember us having the nastiest shag you can imagine in an empty classroom." 

“Yeah, you're such a slag.” He grunted, his face still slack and dreamy. “This has to be the fifth time you've let me fuck you."

“I'm sure that's how you remember it, Amycus.” Pansy placed the bra, a scrap of black lace with a silvery clasp where the two flimsy cups met, into Carrow's open hand. "When you wake up you'll remember that you played keep away with my bra and go check your pocket for the trophy.”

The man shuffled off around the corner, hand already slipping into his trousers, while Pansy quickly righted her shirt and tie. 

“You can come out, Weasley.”

Ginny slipped out of the alcove, not quite able to look at Pansy as she tried to sort through what had just happened. . . How familiar the two had seemed. Pansy's ease distracting him and casting the illegal curse. The fact that he said he'd fucked her before. She couldn't help but wonder how many times they had played out that scene, her belly filling with sinking fear of how it might have first come about. 

“It's fine, Weasley.” Pansy sighed, pushing up off the wall to face Ginny. “Amycus has never touched me. He tried one time and I cast the Imperius without even thinking. I wanted to stop him reaching for me. Once he was struck I thought of how that chaser couldn't remember anything after Draco cursed her last year and took a chance that it was because he had told her not to remember it. Told him I'd blown him in a closet and smeared my lipstick on the placket of his trousers. He's been eating out of my hand ever since. His brain has to be half mush with all the times I've cast it on him.” 

Ginny couldn't find it in her to feel bad for the man. 

“That was clever of you.” 

“Most of the things I do are clever,” Pansy said, giving Ginny a cheeky wink.

Everything stalled for an awkward moment as they faced each other. Ginny was suddenly aware of the fact that Pansy was braless under her uniform. The other girl's robes hung open, revealing the standard white button down and pleated skirt underneath. Pansy's nipples pressed against the thin white fabric, leaving dark shadows that made Ginny wonder what color they'd be if she reached out and undid the buttons. Pansy had removed whatever cosmetic charm she'd applied, but she wasn't any less pretty for it, just less styled. Her long eyelashes swept up to brush the mussed fringe that had grown down over her brows and with the dark circles under her eyes and her pale lips she Ginny thought she looked almost feral. 

At least that's how looking at her made Ginny feel. 

“Thank you,” she said, her lips suddenly unbearably dry.

“Just don't get caught again,” Pansy replied, eyes darting down so dramatically that Ginny could almost feel the weight of the other girls gaze as her tongue slipped out to wet her lips. “Next time it might be in my best interest to turn you in.” 

_ Bloody Hell,  _ Ginny found herself thinking once again before she gathered up every ounce of courage she had and crossed the spare distance between them. She braced herself with one hand on Pansy's shoulder as she pushed up on her toes, pausing with her lips just below Pansy's, giving her one last chance to pull away before she closed that hairsbreadth of space.

Pansy's breath hitched as Ginny's other hand reached up to tuck her bobbed hair behind her ear and Ginny couldn't help but sweep her tongue along the parted seam of Pansy's lips. She tasted like fresh pumpkin juice and spice cake. Like every indulgence she was already missing locked up in the Room of Requirement. 

Pansy didn't hesitate to return the kiss, one hand coming around to rest between Ginny's shoulder blades, holding her so close that Ginny could feel the stiff tips of Pansy's breasts pressed against her chest. 

It was just a few stolen moments: shared breath, the texture of hair sliding through her fingers, and the selfish thrill of doing exactly what she wanted. 

Ginny pulled away before she really wanted to, falling back on her heels and hoping that her blush didn't make her hair look brassy. She lingered for just a moment, enjoying the surprise on Pansy's perfect face before whispering. 

“I'd forgive you if you did turn me in, Pansy.”

She turned before Pansy could reply, running down the corridor and casting a dissolution charm on herself as she turned the corner, feeling a thrumming, pleasant excitement in her chest. 


End file.
